candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny/Gallery
Gallery= Jenny with others.jpg Jenny vs Jelly Queen.png Meet Jenny.jpg Happy Valentine's Day!.jpg St Patrick's Day.png|Patricks Day! Spring Celebration heroBanner.jpg|Spring Celebrations! Jenny jelly queen header.png Characters 720 270 DEFAULT resize.png TOP TIP!.jpg|TOP TIP! When you only have one jelly left to spread, try to create a fish! Jenny fun jam.jpg candycrushjellybg.jpg Jenny on King.com page.png|Jenny on King.com page Jenny vs. Jelly Queen on King.com page.png|Jenny Vs Jelly Queen Looks like Candy but… wait.png|WHOA! Looks like Candy but… wait, what’s Farm Heroes Super Saga up to? Coming soon! Jenny and Yeti.jpg|Friends for life? Send a life to someone today to celebrate the International Day of Friendship! Have a sweet weekend!.jpg|Have a Sweet weekend! ���� /Jenny Jenny VS Jelly Queen in advertisement.jpg Jenny and Mr. Yeti in advertisement.jpg Jenny and Mr. Yeti go picnic.jpg jenny eating cupcake.jpg|New levels are in the making! Here's a sneak peek on the yummy Episode theme... Jenny is REALLY excited. ���� Jenny 500 levels!.jpg|Candy Crush Jelly Saga now has 500 levels! ��☺️ Jellylicious! Thank you all for playing! ❤️ Candy Crush Jelly Saga christmas background 2016 cover.png|Facebook christmas background 2016 Jennysad.png Jenny Jellylicious weekend sweet treats.gif|Have a Jellylicious weekend! �� �� Start the day with Jelly-Jenny.jpg|Start the day with Jelly! Passed any levels yet? Jenny feeling wonderful.jpg|Feeling WONDERful today! �� ��⚡️ How about you? jelly_hero_sale_logo.jpg|Summer Sale (2017) It's candy time facebook background 2017.png|It's Candy Time #LevelUp Wishing Jellylicious weekend-Jenny.jpg|Wishing you all a Jellylicious weekend! �� Do you have anything fun planned? Boss Mode Top Tip.jpg|Boss Mode TIP! Set off an explosion with a special Candy. This will stun the Jelly Queen and bag an extra move for yourself! Extra tip: Plan ahead and keep this going for as long as you can Boss Mode Top Tip 2.jpg|Beat Cupcake Carl by catching Pufflers! Break up the frosting in several places on the board to limit their movement. It will make it much easier to find them! Happy Holidays 2017.jpg|Big hugs from the Candy Crush Jelly Team �� Jenny-and-yeti-thanksgiving.jpg|Happy #Thanksgiving! �� How are you celebrating today? Jenny-with-glasses.jpg Jenny-with-sale.jpg Fishing-with-Friends.jpg Jenny-and-Yeti-Labour-Day.jpg Jenny-1000levels.jpg|New levels out now! Have you got the moves to complete level 1000? �� �� Jenny-Cupcakes-Marathon.jpg|Cupcakes! How many will you collect this weekend in Cupcakes Marathon? #LevelUp and win some rewards! Ends 21/8/2017 @08:00 PST Jenny-Floating.jpg|#LevelUp this weekend with Cupcakes Marathon – the more you collect, the better the rewards! �� �� Ends August 14, 7am PST. Jenny-Purple-Candy!.jpg|Save the special purple Candies! Use them wisely to blast your way through the level, & win some rewards! #LevelUp Ends 28/8/2017 @08:00 PST Jenny-Protip.jpg|Get ahead and #LevelUp in Cupcakes Marathon! �� Clear as many cupcakes as you can to increase the pace. Go, go, go! Ends 31/7/2017 @08:00 PST Jenny-Running.jpg|❤️ cupcakes? Don’t miss the chance to #LevelUp and win Sweet rewards, in Cupcakes Marathon! �� �� Ends 24/7/2017 @08:00 PST Jenny-with-Award!.jpg|Help Jenny collect cupcakes and you could bag yourself a reward too! Now there’s even more reasons to #LevelUp! Ends 17/7/2017 @08:00 PST Jenny-with-Phone.jpg|Jellylicious! ���� Get our sassy NEW Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stickers the on @AppStore for iMessage! --> http://to.king.com/81XP (iOS 10 only) Jenny Apps for (RED) cover1 2017.jpg|CANDY CRUSH JELLY SAGA is partnering with (RED) to AIDS. Help create an AIDS-free generation. (JELLYLICIOUS)RED is available from the App Store now through December 8, 2017 (PST). Jenny Apps for (RED) cover2 2017.jpg|Your actions matter. 100% of the proceeds from your (JELLYLICIOUS)(RED) purchase goes to the Global Fund to support HIV/AIDS prevention, treatment, counselling, and testing in sub-Saharan Africa. (JELLYLICIOUS)RED is available from the App Store now through December 8, 2017 (PST). Yeti Jenny Happy New Year 2018!.jpg|Have a Jellylicious New Year! �� Jenny passed Jelly Queen.jpg|What level are you on? ✨ Happy Labor Day 2018.jpg|Happy Labor Day! How are you celebrating today? DayOfEncouragement2018-WithJennyYetiJellyQueen.gif|Everyone needs a little bit of encouragement from time to time, right?! �� Cheer each other on with a RT, and share your current level! ���� Jenny-Valentines.jpg Competition.jpg Jenny_and_Yeti_Winter.jpg |-| Animation= Jenny animation.gif|Jenny It is Super Jenny.gif|It's Super Jenny! Aah Jelly Queen.gif|1-2-3... CHEESE! Aah, The Jelly Queen. Always ruining everything Jenny VS Jelly Queen animation.gif|Advertisement CCJS (Games for RED).gif|Game for RED Jenny happy mood and New levels out now.gif|Today’s mood: when you know the new levels are out, and it’s almost the weekend ���� Jenny how to free the Fish.gif|It's back to school with Jenny! She's got some great #TuesdayThoughts on how to free the Fish! Watch and learn... ������ |-| Transparent= YetiGirl Jenny.png|Yeti body sprite yetigirl jenny Neutral.png Jenny2.png Superjenny loading hardlevel.png Jenny redjelly.png Jenny Jelly Queen.png Jenny-ship.png jelly_decor_SummerSale.png JennyMarathonLaugh.png JennyMarathonHappy.png JennyMarathonSad.png Jenny-winter.png Jenny and Yeti on the balloon.png |-| Game for RED= Candy Crush Jelly Saga (Games for RED) cover.jpg|Games for RED facebook cover CCJS (Games for RED).gif|It's World AIDS Day today and YOUR actions matter! Play (RED). Give life.--> http://to.king.com/zY3J 100% of the proceeds from your (MARVELOUS MIX)ᴿᴱᴰ bundle purchase will go to fight AIDS with (RED) One day left RED.png|Last chance to Play (RED).Give life. Spread jelly and support (RED)'s fight! #GamesForRed *Note: App Store exclusive Thank You RED.png|Thank you so much for helping us create an AIDS-free generation with (RED) and App Store! |-| In-game= Main menu bg.jpg|Jenny in main screen (old) Jenny on tree.gif|Jenny in Cotton Candy Clouds Jenny on balloon.gif|Jenny in Cotton Candy Clouds Jenny2.gif|Jenny in Gingerbread Hills Jenny3.gif|Jenny in Apple Ring Round Jenny4.gif|Jenny in Furios Floss Fields Jenny5.gif|Jenny in Cookie Crust Cliff Jenny6.gif|Jenny in Episode 50 Jenny7.gif|Jenny in Episode 57 Jenny control board.gif|Jelly in control board (monkling and boss levels) Jenny stun.gif|Stunned Jenny Jenny in hard level intro.png|Starting hard level (mobile) Hard level loading screen.png|Hard level loading (web) Jenny in hard level failure.jpg|Failed hard level Confirm Exit screen.png|Confirm Exit Jenny Jumping 1.gif|Jenny's Jumping (1) Jenny Jumping 2.gif|Jenny's Jumping (2) Jelly boss intro.gif|Jelly boss intro Puffler boss intro.gif|Puffler boss intro Monkling boss intro.gif|Monkling boss intro Jenny out of moves screen.gif|When running out of moves Jenny so close.gif|When you almost completed the level Jenny level complete screen.gif|When level completed Jenny level fail screen.gif|When level failed Jenny hard level complete screen.gif|When level completed (hard and super hard level) Jenny hard level fail screen.gif|When level failed (hard and super hard level) |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga- Play (RED). Give life.